In the medical imaging field, x-rays are often used to produce images of a patient for diagnostic purposes. The x-rays are generated within an x-ray tube and are directed through a patient or subject under examination to a detector assembly situated on an opposite side of the patient. Based on the intensity of the x-rays received by detectors within the detector assembly, an image indicative of the radiation attenuative characteristics of an object located between the tube and detector may be produced.
As x-rays pass through a body of a patient, the x-rays pass through tissue, bone, and other anatomy consisting of different densities all of which may cause some of the x-rays to scatter. If left unaccounted for, such scattered x-rays may degrade overall image quality. For this reason, antiscatter grids have been developed. An antiscatter grid is a device which attaches to the detector assembly and serves to prevent some or all of the scattered x-rays from reaching the detectors thereby providing for better image quality.
One known drawback to using an antiscatter grid is that it may also prevent some useful radiation from reaching the detectors. Thus, when using an antiscatter grid it is often times necessary to increase the dose of x-rays directed through the patient in order to ensure an image of sufficient quality may be obtained. Of course, if an antiscatter grid is not necessary to reduce the negative effects on image quality it would be desirable to remove the antiscatter grid so as to reduce the necessary dose of radiation to which the patient must be exposed. Thus, for example, in pediatrics and other fields requiring imaging of only a small volume, an antiscatter grid is typically not used. However, when imaging larger volumes, such as providing a fluoroscopic image during a needle biopsy of the liver, the antiscatter grid is very useful.
For this reason, antiscatter grids are typically mechanically secured to the detector assembly using a mechanism which allows for removal of the antiscatter grid when desired. Mechanisms used for detachment of the antiscatter grids include a quick release latches, fastening screws, and clips. One drawback to using such mechanisms is that there is often a need for the operator of the x-ray imaging device to utilize tools to remove the grid adding time and inconvenience to such a procedure. Even if a tool is not necessary, the operator is often wearing a glove to protect against exposure to radiation. Unfortunately, when wearing a glove there is typically reduced precision, dexterity, and tactile feedback which may be needed to manipulate small release devices. Additionally, antiscatter grid attachment mechanisms may present crevices and pockets which may trap fluids and increase the difficulty of disinfecting the x-ray imaging device.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus for coupling an antiscatter grid to a detector assembly which overcomes the shortfalls discussed above and others.